Meant For Each Other
by KELP-HEADED-IDIOT
Summary: "So on that happy note, he began walking towards Cabin 6, not knowing that the Fates had something else in their minds" OR The one where Percy and Annabeth are meant for each other. Duh. ON HIATUS, CUZ I'M ON A VACATION.
1. A Rotten Day

**Hey people, I'm back! And I own All The Characters!**

 **Annabeth: Swear it on the River Styx.**

 **Me: Ummm...Uhhhh...**

 **Annabeth: Swear it!!! *glares at me***

 **Me: Uhh..Ok. I swear on the River Styx that I own all characters.**

 **Me: *dies a horrible death and goes to the Fields of Punishment to endure excruciating pain***

 **Annabeth: Good thing too.He deserved it for making us wait so long for the next story.Anyway, as you might know, Uncle Rick, A.K.A Troll, owns all characters.Oops... I gotta go fast to meet Percy for dinner and dessert, if you know what I mean.So on with the story.**

 **Percy**

Even before the breakup, Percy was having a rotten day.Firstly he got scolded by Chiron because of sticking an arrow up his you-know-where during archery classes.But, come on.Archery wasn't his thing.Then he got shooed off by the Apollo campers when he totally flunked basketball.After that, he accidentally tripped over a stone and fell into a mound of dung, which was not so accidental.He heard the Stolls laughing their heads off behind a bush.

"Curse them." he muttered."Now I have to take a bath again."

After cleaning himself up, he thought about what to do.

'Hmmmm...Should I go to the lake?

Nope.The Stolls would probably set up another trap there.So what to do?

Aha! Annabeth! Whatever happens she is always there to lighten me up.So it's decided. I'll meet her.'

So on a happy note he began walking towards Cabin 6, not knowing that the Fates had something else in their minds.

 **Aha! I am back from Hell.So there's my first cliffie.Sorry about this short chapter.I would finish this as a one-shot but my Mom is allowing very little time on the phone.So I have to write these short chapters instead.But don't worry, I'll try to finish this within a week.STAY TUNED FOR MORE.AND ONE MORE THING, FLAMES ARE ACCEPTED. THEY HELP ME TO IMPROVE MY WRITING. SO REVIEW PLEASE.** **KELP-HEADED-IDIOT OUT!**


	2. The Suspicions

**Yo people, here's the next chapter. Hope you enjoy it.Review dudes and ladies.**

 **Percy**

As he was walking towards the cabins, he knew something bad was about to happen.He felt it in the air.It was like a sixth sense which had grown through all his battles.He just hoped it wouldn't be too bad.

When he finally reached his Wise Girl's cabin, and was about to knock on the door, a sense of dread settled over him.

 _What if something goes terribly wrong?_ _What if..._ _No.Everything will be okay._ He took a deep breath and knocked thrice on the oaken door.

"Coming!" came a muffled sound.

As the door opened with a creak, he saw his beautiful girlfriend standing there, with her cute blond curls and startling grey eyes (which were very attractive, to Percy).But something was wrong.

Tear track were running down her face and her eyes were puffy and red-rimmed from crying.

"Annabeth?" Percy asked concernedly."Is everything alright?"

She kept looking here and there, trying to avoid his gaze and kept twiddling her thumbs nervously.

He frowned.Something was definitely wrong.

His suspicions were confirmed, when she finally looked him in the eye and said, "Percy, we need to talk."

 **So here you go! I already told you the reason behind the short chapters. Sorry for not publishing the chapter earlier. I had some important work.Next chapter will be tomorrow, positively.**

 **Annabeth: Better be. Unless you want a dagger up your * of course.**

 **Me*gulp* O-Okay..**

 **Annabeth:By the way, Percy, dessert was awesome and tasty *smirks***

 **Percy:Anytime, Wise Girl :-)**

 **By the way, dude, you should at least sign off properly.**

 **Me:Oh..yeah. Thanks dude.See ya later.**

 **KELP-HEADED-IDIOT OUT!**


	3. The Break Up

**Third chapter here!!! Hahahahaha! Now you can't stick your knife up my ***

 **Annabeth*smirking* Oh, but I can always** **give you a lecture on History.**

 **Me*horrified*Nooooooo! Anything but that, please! It's pure torture!**

 **Annabeth:Mwahahahaha!!!** **Anyway on with the story.**

 **Percy**

That look.He knew it.He had seen it earlier. Annabeth looked exactly the same when she heard that she had to fight Luke.Now Percy was terrified.Something was about to go very, very wrong.He prayed to the gods that it wasn't what he thought it was.

Annabeth led him towards the lake without uttering a single syllable and she kept her head low so that he couldn't read her expression.He hated it.He hated it when he didn't know what was going on with her. She was his responsibility. He was supposed to take care of her and cater for all her needs.

He was desperate.He _needed_ to know what the problem was.

"Annabeth?" he asked."What's wrong?"

She said nothing and kept trudging on.

"Please," he practically begged to cognize the issue."Tell me what's the matter Annabeth.I need to know."

She merely shook her head sadly and walked away quickly towards the pier.

He had to run to catch up with her.

"Annabeth -"

This time she cut him off."Percy..."she took a deep breath and continued shakily.

"I...We c-can't do this anymore."

Percy was confused."Can't do what, Annabeth?"

He looked at her face.There was longing.Longing for him.

' _No surprise there._ 'he thought.

After Tartarus, they had grown even more close to each other.They practically couldn't _live_ without each other.

But there was also... reluctance and... doubt.

Percy wasn't so sure about that.

He hadn't seen it those expressions even once in his entire lifetime with Annabeth.

She was always sure about what she did.

"Percy...let me be frank with you..." she took a sharp intake of breath, steadying herself.

"I want to break up with you."

 **Here you go, 3rd chapter done.Hope you liked it.Next chapter will be today only.But it will be a bit shorter than the others.After that I will need sometime to think and plan the rest of the plot.So maybe a day off.**

 **Annabeth:Leo! Come here right now!**

 **Me*sigh*Well, I have to go to endure mental torture A.K.A History. By the way, did I tell you that my nickname is Leo?:-)**

 **KELP-HEADED-IDIOT OUT!**


	4. SORRY

**HEY PEOPLE, IMPORTANT MESSAGE.MY EXAMS ARE HERE.SO I CAN'T WRITE FOR A FEW DAYS.MY LAST EXAM IS ON WEDNESDAY.AFTER THAT I WILL GIVE YOU THE 4TH CHAPTER.PLEASE DON'T BE TOO ANGRY AT ME.IT'S THE SCHOOL'S FAULT.** **SORRY AGAIN.** **-KELP-HEADED-IDIOT**


	5. Reasons

**Chapter 4 here! History was torture.Thanks to Wise girl here.**

 **Annabeth:Anytime Leo;-)**

 **Me:Hmmmphh.On with the sto-**

 **Percy:Hey! I discovered a shop that makes blue burgers! Today lunch is on me!!**

 **Me:Okay...okay. I'll be there.Let me finish the chapter first.**

 **Percy**

' _What?_ ' was his first thought.Then...

' _'Shit.'_

 _'What?'_

 _'Damn.'_

 _'What?'_

 _'Aphrodite.You.Are.Dead.'_

"What?!"he said, completely bewildered.

"You are joking, right?" he asked uncertainly."N-no Percy, I really want to break up with you."

Those few words shattered his heart into a gazillion pieces.

"But why, Annabeth...?" he said, tears welling up in his eyes."Is there someone else?"

"No, Percy.I will love no one else except you." she said firmly, and he knew she was telling the truth.

"Then what is it?" Percy prompted desperately.

"Percy...Athena visited yesterday.She said that I must not be with you.Or else s-she would use force.I-I don't know what she meant, Percy, b-but I can't stand you getting hurt."

"That's no problem, Annabeth." Percy said, reaching out to her."I'll be oka-"

"No.I won't risk it.More importantly, I won't risk _you_." she said, pulling away from him."Besides, I am too busy in redesigning Olympus.I hardly get time for you."

"Annabeth-" he started, tears falling freely now.

"Don't let me ruin your life, Percy.Find someone else.Be happy."

And with that she sprinted towards her cabin, before her tears could fall, leaving behind a broken and distraught Percy by the pier.

 **There goes the fourth chapter.Hope you like it.Sorry for making it too short.Holiday Homework is really getting onto me.So, I gotta good for lunch.Blue burgers are waiting.See ya!**

 **KELP-HEADED-IDIOT OUT!**


End file.
